A Light in the Dark
by Saffi-chan
Summary: Bakura finally finds Pharaoh Atemu's tomb and decides to go looting in it, when he meets up with the mysterious Sennen Guardian. Can anyone say Trackshipping?
1. The Myserious Drawing

It was dark. Only torches lit the way through a darkness experienced by the bravest of men. A dark figure ran through the pitch black like it was nothing. He knew what he was doing. He'd experienced it before. Careful not to step anywhere that could be dangerous, he was sprinting lightly on his toes to avoid deadly traps.   
  
As Bakura stepped into the light, he chuckled a bit to himself, thinking of how exciting it was to finally be back in his old business. The Sennen items he had dreamed of gathering for years of centeries of millenia were rumored to be hidden in the old tomb he was currently situated in. If only he could figure out where to go. Almost every path lead to a trap, and it seemed like he had lost his touch a bit, as the old king of thieves could no longer remember how the tomb was built. He himself had watched from a distance the building of this tomb, and even attended the burial of Pharaoh Atemu to see what would be there for the taking. Bakura, but of course, had been in disguise when he'd attended that ceremony, as an elderly woman dressed in rags, her face covered. Although he had not gone inside the tomb, he'd overheard some of the conversations going on within small crowds. The tomb was rumored to be able to change it's form. The hallways somehow had the magical ability to move. Someone was supposedly controlling the magical forces within the tomb. But no, that was impossible. Wasn't it? No being is able to control buildings like that, right?   
  
These thoughts and reoccurances flooded Bakura's mind as he raced down the next pathway into a small room lit by two torches on every wall. Bakura was rather curious as to how the torches could possibly stay lit for a millenia or so, perhaps those small crowds of people were right. Maybe there really was some kind of caretaker, no, perhaps a guardian of the tomb. But how could they possibly know the secrets of the past? And how the hell were they able to get through the tomb without dodging some sort of mangled trap every five minutes?!  
  
As Bakura entered the room, stones fell in the passage way, which told him he didn't have much time left before he had to move again, a new trap was bound to snap at any moment or point in time. He was about to start another amazing escape when something caught his eye. Drawings of daily chores in the Ancient Egyptian life covered the room, the common drawings like prayers dedicated to Anubis and Ra. Those weren't new to Bakura, he'd seen them dozens of times before. It was a mysterious drawing that Bakura hadn't seen before. He slowly moved closer to get a better look. From about five feet away, he could see an image of a man clothed rather preferably, like an ancient priest... Yes. It was a priest. The man held a Sennen item, which the pharaoh gave only to the men he trusted most. Bakura began to think back to all the times he'd outsmarted the priests. Especially the one he killed, Mahaado, to get the Sennen Ring. Bakura leaned over a bit more, trying to decode this enigma of a drawing. The priest was pointing the Sennen item at a wall which was horizontal. Bakura turned to the next part of the wall, which was on a new side. The horizontal wall had changed to a vertical wall in the drawing. As he edged a bit closer to look more closely, and get an idea of what item was being used, and perhaps how it was used, Bakura stepped upon the wrong piece of limestone that made up a tile in the floor. The floor crumbled beneath his feet, as he fell, he kept his eye on the drawing, his hand prolonged as if he were reaching for it. Though at that precise moment, a piece of the floor hit his head and... he blacked out. ((U_u;;;;))  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Please review! ^____^ 


	2. Open Your Ears

The next time he opened his eyes, Bakura was lying on the floor of a dark room. Groaning as he sat up, the room immediately lit up with more torches. A voice echoed through the room. "Who goes there?" asked the voice. It seemed to be coming from somewhere at the top of a long staircase that laid in front of Bakura, who didn't bother to move, as he'd need to save energy for escaping a tomb, not running up stairs to see what caused his curiousities. Though he did raise an eyebrow. What was this, an Egyptian parody of Jack and the Beanstalk? A tall shadow slowly moved down the stairs, slowly getting shorter as it passed through the light. Bakura tried to see what the light was casting upon that would create a shadow, but it was no use. Until, finally, a young-looking man appeared. "When I ask a question of you I am looking for an answer. Tell me. What are you doing here?" And Bakura raised his eyebrow yet again. "Visiting, and hoping to bring back a trinket or two (or three or four or even *cough* six *cough*) for remembrance." The shadow nowtowered over him as a man with a turban on his head stared down at Bakura, who could think of atleast one person that this man must be related to. They looked almost exactly alike. "Could it be... that you are in anyway a descendant of a priest named Shadah?" The man with a turban on his head allowed a minute or two to pass before answering his question. "I am Shadii... guardian of the Pharaoh's tomb. My role has been passed down through generations..." And his eyes fell upon Bakura's Sennen Ring, which gleamed in the light. "It seems that you were destined to be here... You are the first of many to actually make it within the tomb." "That's because none are as cunning as I, Thief King Bakura." "Well that explains everything," said Shadii, who began to smile. Bakura hadn't realized that he'd left out the detail he'd been looking for most when studying Shadii for the first tim, which was his Sennen Item. It was the Millennium Anhk. (Is that how you spell it? I need spellcheck, dammit. X_X;;)  
  
One of those electricity-like auras shot from eachother's eyes at one another as they knew what they had to do. A Shadow Game was to be played. Bakura had used this before on Pegasus to get the Sennen Eye (which he had accidentally dropped down the toilet one day while he was examining it. *cough*) and was willing to give his Shadow Game another try. "Are you prepared, Shadii, for a Shadow Game?" "The question is whether or not you are destined to lose it." "Your talk of destiny bores me. Let's begin the game. Our minds will be the landscapes of the game." "Don't explain what I already know of the game. It has been played by me for centuries and I never lose." "How significant. Neither do I." "Very good. And a little note for you if you do win, which you won't- do me a favor and don't examine Sennen Items while you're hovering over the toilet, I won't ask for details of what happened last time." OH! He just HAD to throw that in Bakura's face. "THAT'S IT, MORTAL!" "I'm NOT a mortal, I just told you I've played Shadow Games for centuries. Open your ears." "........." Bakura was so flustered that he grabbed a katana hanging on the wall and ran at Shadii, swinging the katana wildly. Shadii found it an appropriate time to be like a magician, disapappearing and reappearing in another part of the room. A fast little bugger, he was.   
  
When Bakura came swinging his little sword this way and that in Shadii's new direction, Shadii thought of what he himself would be swinging around. He looked around, and found another katana. Where Bakura was running from. Shadii dodged Bakura's wild swings and ran to the other side of the room to warm himself up. ((o________o) This might be an out of character Shadii that we don't see. =D) Shadii snatched the katana's handle and tried to pull on it. "Damn damn DAMN!" shouted the guardian as the katana wouldn't come lose. Of all the times for his palace to revolt on him, did it have to do it when a madman is coming after him?   
  
Bakura came upon Shadii and swung his sword at Shadii's head, who ducked just in time, and the sword was knocked from the wall to the ground. A rather large sweatdrop appeared on the side of Shadii's head. How convenient. The fallen katana was snatched up and caught Bakura's before it tried to swing down on Shadii's head again. "If you're going to try and split my head open try to do it PROPERLY!" shouted the guardian, who knocked Bakura's sword away in an elegant swing of his katana. Bakura was shocked at that, Shadii didn't look at all like he could wield any sort of weapon, let alone a katana. Bakura ran over to the sword and bent to pick it up, but before he could grab it, Shadii held his sword in front of his throat. "Die, you horrible thief! How DARE you make me have to take a trip to the sewer for the Sennen Eye!" shouted the guardian. Bakura was tunned at that too. Someone was mad enough to go down into the sewer and search hours on end for an item?   
  
------------------------  
  
Hehehe... ^_______^;;;;;;;;;; Shadii is out of character because... actually, he might not be out of character. No one really knows anything about Shadii, he's so mysterious. 


End file.
